Singing Christmas
by Tiro
Summary: Danny and Martin on Christmas. Slash.


**Singing Christmas**

**Summary**: Danny and Martin on Christmas. Slash.

**Pairing/s**: DannyMartin

**Warnings**: Slash and fluff. Be warned *smile*

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Without a Trace nor do I make any money writing this.

-o-

Just a short one. I can't resist them!

-o-

Danny Taylor sang quietly in the shower. Well, normally he sang a hell of a lot louder, often too high just to annoy but today he was being a bit considerate to the sleeping man in their bedroom. They had both had a long day and hadn't come home until well after midnight.

Shutting off the shower Danny quickly dried off and dressed in loose sweatpants and a t-shirt before tiptoeing into the bedroom.

Martin Fitzgerald, who Danny was very proud to be able to claim as his, was as deep asleep as when Danny had woken up a half-hour earlier. Danny snuck up on the bed and watched Martin slowly turn over in his sleep. Martin had already been at work for six hours when their new case came in and caused Danny to be hauled into the office, so Martin needed as much sleep he could get.

Snuggling down with him Danny looked out into the living room and the Christmas tree there. They were free for the day, and hopefully no people decided to go missing today. All Danny had planned for the day was, well, doing nothing and eating a lot. He was quite sure he could get Martin to agree with that.

Martin himself had expressed he was just glad he had an excuse not to go to Washington and his parents. With Danny, he actually enjoyed the holiday. Danny had never met Martin's mother, and believed him when his lover said he was lucky. Jack, who had met Martin's mother, only winced when she was mentioned. Apparently 'strict' didn't even begin to cover her personality. 'Frigid' and 'demon' was closer to what she was like. Victor, well, he was Victor and Danny had never met a more stuck-up person in his life.

The fact that they met when he and Martin was already together hadn't helped. Victor saw Danny as the reason why his son was 'wrong', and had taken a number of chances trying to make them break up.

As this was their third year together, Danny mused, it seemed like Victor was going nowhere. If anything Martin became more stubborn and turned away from his family. Spending Christmas with Danny and Danny alone was heaven for Martin, and Danny couldn't help but agree.

They had visited his brother and his family though, earlier. But not today. Today it was just the two of them. If Martin decided to wake up. Yes, he had had a longer day than Danny but Danny was hungry and he wanted to eat breakfast with his lover if he had any say in it.

So he began to softly sing, not off-key or too high, but moved close enough so that his breath tickled Martin's cheek. The man scrunched his nose up and blearily opened his eyes.

"Menace," was Martin's morning greeting.

"Menace is your morning breath," Danny corrected. "The hell, Marty, what did you eat last night? Sulphur?"

"Shut up." But he was smiling now. "What time is it?"

"Just after nine," Danny said. "Breakfast with me? I promise you can take a nap later. If you agree to not look too sexy."

"Fuck you," Martin growled with a blush.

"Not my fault you look too sexy for words, babe."

"Oh shut it, that was horrible!" Martin huffed a laugh and sat up. Danny stared at him. "What?"

"Just admiring your abs, honey."

"What is with you today?" The man wrapped himself up in the sheets as he rose from the bed.

"Christmas spirits," Danny said with a grin. "You want coffee?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Martin kissed his cheek. "Because it's Christmas, I'll wash my mouth so you don't have to smell my sulphur-breath."

"Thank you. I love you, babe, but bad breath… kissed someone once who tasted like they had eaten an ash-tray."

Martin flicked him on the nose. "I've kissed someone who still had food in his mouth. You, if I remember. You wouldn't leave me alone."

"Food in the mouth is acceptable to some degree," Danny defended. "Go and shower now, sexy, before I start making sounds like we're having very loud sex, and scaring your old neighbour."

"Danny!"

Danny only grinned. This was a good start.

-o-

They watched TV after breakfast, Martin half-lying on top of Danny and his head nestled against Danny's throat. Danny had never known how much he wanted this kind of life until it happened. Until Martin happened. Danny knew he had lived a whole life without a Martin in it, but it hadn't been complete until this Martin stumbled in. At first they hadn't liked each other, but Danny had admitted the man was good-looking.

It didn't take long for the mistrust to go away, and flirting starting. Danny couldn't help it. And Martin had flirted back at first chance. It had been going to well that something had to happen.

And something had. The shooting. Danny still remembered the fear when he saw the blood pouring out of Martin, how Martin had gone slack under his hands, skin too pale to be healthy. That day Danny had realized it wasn't just some office romance. It was real. Dead real, head-on collision realization of _love_.

Danny made sure Martin knew that every day after he woke up from surgery. Jack had found out, and all he had done was saying:

"Like I didn't already suspect it. Danny, you need to work on your poker-face."

"Danny?"

Martin's voice woke him up. Danny realized he had been humming softly and now looked down at Martin.

"Yeah?"

"What made you smile?"

"I was just thinking of Jack, when he found out about us. Man, my face."

"I laughed my head off," Martin said with a smile. "You could've hid it better, but no, no, Danny Taylor had to go around singing 'That's Amore' will making dove-eyes at me."

"Well, I was happy. There's nothing wrong with singing when you're happy."

"In the middle of the week, in our office, while you're working? You could work on your timing."

"Shut up, Fitzie," Danny said and kissed him. "My timing is _perfect._"

Martin wasn't given room to complain. Not that he wanted. Instead he laughed when Danny gently sang against his lips between kisses, and all else around them was forgotten.

End

* * *

Just a fluffy one-shot, and now I'm off to Christmas-lunch!

Tiro


End file.
